GNK-0000 Knight Gundam
Armaments ;*GN Sword “Excalibur” :Taking its name from the legendary “Sword in the Stone” wielded by King Arthur, the GN Sword “Excalibur” follows the same principle as the blades utilised by the Astraea/Exia/00 Raiser/Noble lineage; solid blades with a GN Field generated on the edges to slice through armour. However, the GN Knight particles mean that the GN Sword “Excalibur” is able to cut through even the hardest materials known to man with ease, even beam sabers. When the Avalon System is activated, the sword can generate a massive beam saber (similar to the Raiser Sword and Quantum Sword), known as the Avalon Sword. ;*GN Lance “Gungnir” :Named after the spear carried by the Norse god Odin, the GN Lance “Gungnir” is similar to the lances wielded by the GN-XIV series of mobile suits. The difference is that there are no gun barrels and the lance is longer (the whole weapon is roughly 75% the height of the Knight Gundam) and slimmer. It can be used purely as a thrusting weapon, much like a traditional lance. However, the lance s able to generate massive bolts of GN Knight particles from its tip, similar in appearance the yellow lightning. These particles bolts are powerful enough to destroy mobile suits with a single hit, and the lance can generate hundreds of bolts at a time, with a theoretical range of many kilometres. ;*GN Shield “Aegis” :The shield carried on the Knight Gundam’s left forearm takes its name from the shield carried by the goddess Athena in Greek mythology. The shield functions the same as previous GN Shields, able to generate a GN Field to guard against incoming attacks. However, the shield is also able to generate a beam saber from the v-shaped indentation at its base, giving the Knight Gundam a second blade should the need arise. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Twin Drive System ;*Regenerative Armour System :As the Knight Gundam’s structure is composed of ELSs, it is extremely resistant to any sort of damage. However, if it does sustain damage, the suit can repair itself simply by assimilating any metal nearby that is a same mass as the armour that was lost and use it to repair the damage. This system means that the suit would have to be completely annihilated to prevent it from regenerating itself. ;*Full Body Particle Distribution System :This system replaces the need for multiple external (and therefore vulnerable) thrusters to allow the mobile suit to move. The Knight Gundam can emit particles from any point of its armour, allowing the suit to perform manoeuvers that would be otherwise impossible with conventional thrusters. It also allows the suit to generate a GN Field in milliseconds, giving the Knight Gundam a nearly impenetrable defence. Finally, the system allows the Knight Gundam to perform short, medium, and long-range Quantum Teleportation (like 00 Raiser, 00 Quanta, and Noble). However, because of the way the system works, the Knight Gundam can also teleport anything that is in contact with it, such as another mobile suit, something no other suit capable of Quantum Teleportation is able to do. ;*Quantum Brainwave 360˚ Panoramic Cockpit :The Knight Gundam’s cockpit is what truly sets it apart from other mobile suits. Very closely resembling the original Ptolemaios’ Veda terminal, the cockpit uses revolutionary technology to allow Artemis to float inside it, even when the suit operates within a gravitation field. It also prevents him from being thrown around by impacts. The cockpit is tuned to Artemis’ quantum brainwaves, allowing him to operate the Knight Gundam purely by thought. This requires such concentration that only Artemis is capable of operating the suit; there are no conventional controls. This feature allows Artemis to react almost instantaneously during battle, giving him the advantage in any fight. The seamless 360˚ field of view allows him to properly react to attacks from any direction in an instant. The cockpit is large enough to accommodate three people quite easily as well. ;*Avalon System :Named after the mythical island where the sword “Excalibur” was forged, the Avalon System performs the same functions as the Noble’s Knight System. When activated, the Knight Gundam’s particle generation rate can theoretically reach near infinite levels. As a result, the Knight Gundam’s performance is boosted to unimaginable levels; the suit gains the ability to travel at faster-than-light speeds. It is also able to saturate a region of space larger than the Earth Sphere with GN Knight particles, allowing Artemis to use his quantum brainwaves to communicate with other beings and control all technology within the particle rich space. This also extends the range of the GN Lance’s particle bolts, enabling them to destroy anything within the particle-rich space. ;*Quantum Processing System-Avalon :The Knight Gundam’s most impressive feature is its Quantum Processing System-Avalon. It is essentially a powerful super A.I. construct just like Veda, but with a few key differences. Thanks to the ELS’ accumulated knowledge, the entire unit is small enough to fit inside the Knight Gundam’s head. And yet despite its size, Avalon has more processing power than Veda. This is mainly to allow the suit to designate hundreds of targets at once for the GN Lance’s particle bolts, and to analyse every detail about any object, piece of data etc. Artemis is able to merge his consciousness with Avalon, shortening his reaction time in battle to the point where he can react almost instantly, and allows him to actually predict what an enemy is most likely to do (similar to tactical forecasting), which means that it is nearly impossible to catch him by surprise. Unique Aspects ;*GN Knight Drive :The GN Knight Drives that power the Knight Gundam have two features which distinguish them from normal GN Drives. One is their size; they are roughly 25% smaller than traditional GN Drives, allowing them to be mounted deeper inside the suit and therefore be better protected from damage. The second is their power. As they utilise GN Knight particles, each drive produces the same particle generation rate as the 00 Raiser in Trans-Am, around 300%. This gives the Knight Gundam unrivalled speed, acceleration, manoeuvrability and firepower. As a result of the immense particles at its disposal, the Knight Gundam is capable of rapid quantization, allowing it to move around the battlefield with impunity, striking anywhere from any direction at any time. In Trans-Am, the Drives’ combined output peaks at around 3000%, increasing its speed to sub-light levels.